


Not A Man

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: Set before the episode Boom Town, the Ninth Doctor comes out as nonbinary to Rose





	Not A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the Doctor is comfortable with being called 'a man' and sometimes they're not.

‘You’re such a bloke. Always tinkering with things… Can’t leave it alone, mind you, Mickey was the same way, there was one time that he-’

‘I’m trying to improve the Huon energy conversion parametric-’ the Doctor looked over his shoulder at her and frowned, ‘and I’m not.’

‘What?’

‘Not a bloke.’

‘A man, then.’

‘No.’

‘What, cuz you’re an alien? Is that it?’

The Doctor set down the twisted conglomeration of wires and gears that looked absolutely nothing like a Huon energy conversion parametric, whatever that was.

‘No. I mean I’m not… a man. I don’t feel that I’m-’ the Doctor picked up the Huon thingy again and began tightly coiling a wire, like you would for a radio receptor. ‘That’s not what my gender is.’

‘What is it then?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Oh.’ Rose looked up the staircase to where Jack was slouched on the TARDIS jumpseat, trying to reach his feet to the console and somehow not quite making it, and back to the Doctor. The dim blue light caught the Doctor’s eyes, making them look like grey oceans. 

Rose thought of something else, ‘Should I keep calling you “he”?’

The Doctor nodded. ‘I’ll tell you if that changes. Not quite what the Gallifreyan pronoun translates to, but I don’t mind.’


End file.
